masstrekfandomcom-20200222-history
Malcorian
For the Malcorian Homeworld, see: Malcor III 'Introduction' The Malcorians were a humanoid species native to the planet Malcor III. They were a people who believed that they were the highest form of life and that their planet was at the center of the universe for nearly their entire recorded history, only to be savagely invaded by the Xindi in 2153. 'Biology' Malcorians did not have individual digits on their hands and termini, like most humanoid species; instead, their digits were webbed together similar to a mitten. Their cardial organ was located in the lower chest, and their pulse can be checked on the wrist. Their digestive tract was located in the upper chest. Malcorians had a total of 31 costal struts, 16 on one side, 15 on the other. Their enlarged foreheads were called cranial lobes. Because of the small amount of fresh-water on Malcor III, Malcorians drink salt-water and find fresh-water repungant. 'Culture' 'Cultural Dogma' During this period nation-states which would sometimes conquer others, often using the greeting "we are your friends". This has become a cultural warning not to trust a friendly stranger. The planet has two official languages, Malcorese (constitutionally the national language) and Old Malcoria (the language of the clerics and southern traditionalists). The culture of Malcor reflects the various cultures that have come into contact with the Malcorian continents throughout the centuries, including neighbouring Ghaw and Yerca cultures, and the cultures of the nations that ruled Maol for long periods of time prior to its independence. 'Mythology' Malcor has a long religious legacy and according to the Acts of the Jeen, the Prophet Jeen was shipwrecked on "Malor", as the ancient Malcorians called the continent of Maol, and ministered there. Jeenism is the official religion in Malcor as declared by the Malcorian constitution. The Constitution of Malcor declares Mause Jeenism as the state religion although entrenched provisions for the freedom of religion are made. 'Society' Malcor III is led by an elected Chancellor. The Chancellor's second in charge was a Vice-Chancellor, who was often assigned tasks the Chancellor is too busy to attend to. The planet is a republic, whose parliamentary system and public administration has the second-highest voter turnout in the knonwn space. The unicameral House of Representatives, is elected by direct universal suffrage through single transferable vote every five years, unless the House is dissolved earlier by the Chancellor on advice of the Vice Chancellor. The House of Representatives is made up of sixty-nine Members of Parliament. However, where a party wins an absolute majority of votes, but does not have a majority of seats, that party is given additional seats to ensure a parliamentary majority. The Constitution of Malcor provides that the Chancellor appoint as Vice Chancellor the member of the House who is best able to command a (governing) majority in the House. The Chancellor of Malcor is appointed for a five-year term by a resolution of the House of Representatives carried by a simple majority. The role of the Chancellor as head of state is largely ceremonial. The main political parties are the Nationalist Party, which is a religious democratic party, and the Labour Party, which is a social democratic party. Next in line of government was a series of ministers assigned to different divisions of government. A Minister for Internal Security was assigned with all planetary security measures, including those presented by external forces. The Minister of Science was assigned to all scientific pursuits All ministers were assigned the task of reporting to the Chancellor every morning on their established fields. 'History' 'Ancient History' Pottery found by archaeologists at Kroba Ruins resembles that found in on several of the northern island of Maol, and suggests that the Malcorian settlers first settled on the continent of Maol in 5200 B.C.E., mainly by stone age hunters or farmers who had arrived from the larger islands of Vresh, possibly the Sacani nomads. The extinction of much of the mega-fauna on Maol has been linked to the earliest arrival of ancient Malcorians. Prehistoric farming settlements dating to Early Neolithic period were discovered in open areas and also in caves, such as Dalama. The Sacani were the only tribe known to have inhabited the continent at this time and grew cereals, raised domestic livestock and worshiped a fertility figure represented in Malcorian prehistoric artefacts. Pottery from the Dalama phase is similar to pottery found in Vresh. A culture of megalithic temple builders then either supplanted or arose from this early period. During 3500 B.C.E., these people built some of the oldest existing, free-standing structures on Malcor III. The temples have a distinctive architecture, typically a complex trefoil design, and were used from 4000–2500 C.E.. Animal bones and a knife found behind a removable altar stone suggest that temple rituals included animal sacrifice. Tentative information suggests that the sacrifices were made to the goddess of fertility. The culture apparently disappeared from Maol around 2500 B.C.E. Archaeologists speculate that the temple builders fell victim to famine or disease which coincided with several long winters following eruptions of volcanos near the northern ice caps. After the fall of the megalithic culture, the Malcorian continents were depopulated for several decades until the arrival of a new influx of Bronze Age immigrants from the northern islands, a culture that cremated its dead and introduced smaller megalithic structures to Malcor. Around 700 B.C.E., the ancient Seicens settled on Maol, especially around the area where Veranaa now stands. A century later, Sworl traders, who used the coastlines as a stop on their trade routes from the eastern southern continent of Hevomen to Vresh, joined the natives on the continent. The Sworls inhabited the area now known as Hven, and its surrounding city of Roib, which they called Moreth. After the fall of Vresh island civilizations in 400 B.C.E. the area came under the control of Nimage, a former Sworl colony. During this time the people on Maol mainly cultivated fruits, and produced textiles. During the First Sworl War of 260s B.C.E., tensions led the Maol people to rebel against Nimage and turn control of their garrison over to the Mause of the southern continent. Maol remained loyal to the Mause during the Second Sworl War in 120 B.C.E. and the Mause rewarded it with a designation that meant it was exempt from paying tribute or the rule of Mause law. By 117 A.D., the Maol continent was a thriving part of the Mause Empire. Catacombs in Roib testify to an early religious community on the continent, and the Acts of the Jeen recount the shipwreck of the Prophet Jeen and his ministry on Maol. When the Mause Empire split into traditionals and loyalist divisions in the 4th century and ulimately fell during the century civil war, Maol fell under the control of the resurgent Vresh Empire from 395 to 870, which ruled from Vresh. Although Maol was under Vresh rule for four centuries, not much is known from this period. There is evidence that southern tribes (remenants of the Mause military), briefly took control of the continent before the Vreshs launched a counter attack and retook Maol. 'The Middle Ages (Deluge)' Maol was involved in the Vresh-Scavia Wars, and the conquest of Maol is closely linked with that of Yerca due to admiral Euphemius' betrayal of his fellow Vreshs, requesting that the Aghlabid dynasty invade the area. Following a violent struggle against the occupying Vreshs in 870s C.E., the Scavia invaders, looted and pillaged the continent, destroying the most important buildings, and leaving it practically decimated. The Scavia soon retreated to their home islands, however yearly raids kept any true recover on Maol from happening. Maol became part of the newly formed Kingdom of Yerca which also covered the continent of Yerca and the southern continent. The Jeen Church was re-instated as well. As the continents were much desired due to their strategic importance, it was during this time the men of Maol were militarised to fend off capture attempts. For a long time it remained solely a fortified garrison of the Yerca. However in 1280 C.E., a large scale volcanic eruption at both poles caused the rapid melting of the Malcor III's ice caps, resulting in a rapid rise in sea levels. The result was the Kingdom of Yerca and most of the populated islands being sunk, but due to Maol's moutain terrian and steep cliffs, barely 10% of the continent flooded. Already armed, the Maol were poised to take control in the chaos and for the first time in history, Maol was the ruling power of Malcor III. 'Modern Times' By the 22nd century, the Maol civilization had grown to a world-wide government. Though heavily ingrained in traditionalist values of Jeen, the Malcorians were rapidly moving through their industrial age at an accelerated rate but quickly realized the threats of pollution and moved to curb their consumption rates. It was expected that the Malcorians would achieve warp-travel within the next two or three centuries and given their largely peaceful nature of the last millenium, it was hoped that by that period Malcor III would host an enlightened and productive peoples. That hope was shattered in May 2153, when the New Xindus Cooperative annexed Malcor III and nearby Betazed, along with the corresponding Mass Relays in their systems. The pre-warp world of Malcorians were able to offer no sustained resistance and the Xindi enslave the planet, in order to mine their world's extensive element zero reserves. The psychological/sociological trauma of first contact rendered those Malcorians free from Xindi enslavement fractious and violent. 520,000 Malcorians were killed by the Xindi before a puppet government was put inplace. After nearly two-years under Xindi rule, the Interstellar Coalition liberated Malcor III in March 2155, however the trauma of Xindi occupation and brutality left the world locked in civil war and infighting among fractions. Nearly 45-milloin people had perished during the occupation. The Coalition was forced to annex the unwilling world when it is found Malcorian fractions were planning to repurpose Xindi weapons in a campaign of extermination against neighboring worlds in the name of protection. Cultural psychologists were dispatched to begin rehabilitating the population. After nearly a year of fractious fighting, rebellious Malcorian fractions accepted a Coalition compromise in 2156. They would be allowed to settle several worlds near Romulan space and given full soveirgn control of their colonies, in exchange for accepting a low-tech existence closer to the Malcor industrial age. Most of the factions accepted and the several that do not quickly fall to government and Coalition forces without their unified supports. Malcor rebels were transported to Alpha Mensae III, Alpha Hydri IIb, Calder II, Rho Virginis V, Yadalla Prime and Porrima I, nearly 1.3-million by the time the movement is completed in 2-years. Unknown to them, Coalition monitoring bases were installed in all systems to make sure the Malcorian rebels maintain the end of their bargain. By 2158 the Sixel Exodus ends, with almost 1.3-million people settling on the worlds of Alpha Mensae III, Alpha Hydri IIb, Calder II, Rho Virginis V, Yadalla Prime and Porrima I. After landing all contact is severed as Malcorians abandon their subspace radios. Malcorian officials note that tensions and threats of civil war lightened significantly on Malcor. Category:Allied Nation-states of Malcor Category:Species Category:Sentient Species Category:Coalition Member Species